


and it all ends happily

by questionablesidekick



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unbeta'd, justice league dark (movie), rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablesidekick/pseuds/questionablesidekick
Summary: There’s a moment in time when John can’t breathe.........a moment after the events of the film





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to rare pair hell you guys

There’s a moment in time when John can’t breathe.

He can’t reach her, he can never reach her. He’s always two seconds too late and always just time to watch her slip through the floor and into the teeming twisting masses of hell. He shouts, tries to go after her but he’s yanked backwards by something that doesn’t exist. 

Time slips. Scritches. He’s back at the beginning again. 

He’s not sure how long it’s been. 

_“John?”_

John turns towards the voice, hesitant, before taking off towards Zee’s falling figure. He’s seconds too late. He blinks and he’s at the beginning again and he’s…

_“John, wake up.”_

He’s…

_“John, you’re dreaming.”_

Oh bloody hell.

John wakes up to Zatanna shaking his shoulder, a worried look on her face. She’s wearing one of his old tees and is practically drowning in it. He smirks, opens his mouth before Zatanna rolls her eyes and covers his mouth with her palm. “Don’t ruin the moment.” she groans, before yelping in disgust as he licks her palm. “You alright?” she wipes the palm against his chest, grinning as he tries to swat her away. 

She’s still here. She’s still alive. 

“Just a nightmare luv,” John replies watching as Zatanna’s face approaches something like fondness, “Don’t worry about it.”

She kisses him, before pecking him on the cheek and drawing the sheet back up. “ _Teews smaerd_ John.” She drops off after that. 

_She’s fine._ He repeats the mantra under his breath, before going back to sleep himself. God knows he deserves a lie in. 

For once, he sleeps the night through.


End file.
